Star Wars Fanon Wiki
~IMPORTANT MESSAGE~ This is a message from Skitti, one of the admins. Until further notice or something changes, this wiki is officially dead. The original owner has left with no signs of coming back and only one available administrator was left (being me). Unfortunately, due to a disinterest and a busier life, I do not make a regular appearance on here anymore. This leaves no administrators to watch over the wiki regularly. I do check up on this wiki every great once in awhile and I have noticed a small bit of activity. I would hate to discourage creativity, especially when it comes to the amazing universe of Star Wars. Therefore, I see no problem with allowing new users to utilize our page format to put up their characters and creations. However, I will say that if you do, they will still be considered "pending" here and no one will come by to accept them as official contributions to this wiki's Fanon. If this wiki is ever picked back up again by the administrators, then we will look over any new pages and do with them as is needed. Until then, enjoy your creative liberties for the time being. IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION FOR AN ADMIN, please feel free to join the discord server you can find on the right-side of my user page. Only two admins are on that discord, but one of us will answer as soon as we are able. It's still quicker than leaving a message here on the wiki. May the Force be with all of you and never stop imagining. Stay creative! P.S. I would like to put a shameless plug for a wiki owned by me and a friend (who was also an administrator here). This wiki is home to all of our Star Wars creations because I wanted a wiki format to organize all of them but I didn't want to put them here due to the rules of the wiki. Check it out if you're curious. And if you ever want a role-play partner, go ahead and check out the characters on our wiki and we'll see what we can do. I would love to role-play if any of my characters fit a story you would like to create. And... I'm not opposed to making a completely new character either lol. Link to our wiki: starwars-darkstars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Dark_Stars_Wiki Welcome to Star Wars Fanon This Star Wars Fanon Wiki is home to the singular, unified Star Wars Fanon universe that absolutely anyone can help create; even you! To get started, just make a page and submit it for review. Together we can build an even bigger galaxy far far away. Help us Star Wars fans; you're our only hope! Wiki Guides These guides have most of the information you need to become a pro fanon contributor without dedicating months of your life to it. If you have other questions, feel free to ask an Admin from the Wiki Staff page below. These guides are also accessible at any time through the "Help" tab in the navigation bar. Submitting a Page for Review Fanon Guidelines Chat Guidelines Role Play Guidelines Latest activity Affiliated Wikis Wookieepedia Category:Browse